


One Thing

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Internal Monologue, RWBY Uncommon Ships, Tragedy, V3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: I had one thing. One gods damned thing.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick
Kudos: 17
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	One Thing

_I had one thing. One gods damned thing. In this miserable, mud-soaked world, I'd scrabbled and clawed and fought, all so I could have that one damn thing._

_But he's gone now, isn't he? Dead and gone. Killed by his own employer. Because all the Grimm were perfectly tame, weren't they? At the very least, they were fucking tame enough so that the White Fang practically rode them! So the Grimm that finished him off must have been commanded to._

_He wouldn't have lost to Red. Of course not. Even if he wasn't the best at combat, there were all the Grimm around. If he didn't die to the Grimm, it wouldn't have been her. So it must have been the Grimm._

_I know how much he liked this hat. I think it was a gift, from a family member. I asked him about it...he mumbled something about a brother. I didn't ask again._

_So maybe fate lead me to this hat. Cuz he would only have let it go if he were dead. I guess his brother meant a lot to him. Fate and destiny. Odd thoughts._

_I've never cared much for them. Cuz if there are gods up there, then why have I lived such a dark and miserable life? And why was my light, my only light, my beautiful flame, taken from me? Why would any god hurt someone like this? Sadistic pleasure? Some mad game of dice and chance? Do they just not care? If they do exist, what plans do they have for what comes next?_

_..._

_What plans do I have for what comes next? I'm a little young to be able to purchase anything, assuming I had the money. I can't buy property, rent a room. I can't even beg, because I was born mute._

_Was I really riding on Roman's coattails this entire time? Can I do anything on my own?_

_..._

_No._

_Stop thinking like that._

_I need a goal._

_One that Roman would want. Vengeance._

_Of course he'd want that. Vengeance on his killer. I can see his smile now. It's a simple task, and I'm afraid it won't keep my mind busy for long enough. But it's something._

_..._

_And moving from having nothing to having something is an improvement. Right? What's that thing you told me, Roman? "All about the numbers?" One is more than zero. I'm back up to one thing...but it still doesn't replace you._

_But I can console myself. I know that it won't replace_ Cinder, _either._

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really shipped Roman and Neo. I've always seen their relationship as more father/daughter, going under the assumption that Neo is adopted. But this is an interesting direction they could have gone, and one I wanted to write, especially as the main goal of this collection is to write the more uncommon ships for writing practice.   
> This fic does include a bit of my own headcanon for why Roman is Roman. Hope you enjoy! And if you have an uncommon ship you'd like to see me write, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
